Fighting for our Lives
by igotsalovelyname
Summary: I just named it that because I don't know where this will go. I hope you like it. I'm rating it K  just to be safe. It includes all the Olympians and most demigods. Also there are five new characters.
1. Chapter 1

**So here are my character in my new story. Obviously Jon's real name is not Jon but I can't tell you that. Zoe is dead but I can't think of a way how she would die. All I have is under background under Zoe. **

Name: Austin Savirona

Age: 16

Nationality: Greek

Eyes: amber

Skin: bronze

Hair: cropped dark brown hair

Height: 6'5

Build: big and muscular

Weapon: long broadsword

'Other Parent': Hephaestus

Parent: Alys Savirona

Name: Jon

Age: 15

Nationality: Texan

Eyes: amber

Skin: tanned

Hair: long straight black and blonde

Height: 5'2

Build: slender

Weapon: dagger and fire

'Other Parent': ?

Parent:

Name: Kassandra di Diego

Age: 14

Nationality: Italian

Eyes: dark brown

Skin: dark olive

Hair: short curly black

Height: 5'8

Build: thin

Weapon: spear and insanity

'Other Parent': Dionysus

Parent: Isabella di Diego

Name: Nathan Cavalier

Age: 13

Nationality: Native American

Eyes: brown

Skin: dusky brown

Hair: black

Height: 5'4

Build: slender

Weapon: bow and arrow

'Other Parent': Apollo

Parent: Lekeisha Cavalier

Name: Zoe Amour

Age: 7

Nationality: French

Eyes: light blue

Hair: long white blonde

Height: 4'4

Build: small boned

Weapon: darts

'Other Parent': Aphrodite

Parent: Louis Amour

Background: An Amphisbaena entered their camp


	2. Chapter 2

**This one is short but the next one will be much longer. This is just to introduce the characters. **

"Are we going to head out soon?" Kassandra asked. She had just rolled out of her bedroll. Her short black curls stuck out in every direction. "Well? Are we?" She demanded, looking across the campfire. Two boys were perched on a log. One was big and muscular. The large broadsword next to him matched his height and size. The other boy was considerable smaller and more slender. He was hunched over, whittling a stick.

The big guy shrugged, "After breakfast. Jon's making it today. Then we'll choose where to go." He grinned, "Might want to clean up first though."

Kass sighed and reached for a small sack beside the campfire. She shrieked and jerked her hand back. "Nathan!" She screeched, "Move Leroy right now!"

The smaller boy set aside the stick and carefully picked up a small green lizard from the mouth of the sack. "He was just sleeping. Honestly, you'd think you found a scorpion the way you screamed." He perched the lizard on his shoulder and went back to his stick.

"I wasn't screaming." Kassandra retorted, "Stop laughing, Austin!" She glared at the bigger boy before grabbing a spear that was by her bedroll and stalking away toward a bubbling stream.

"Nathan. You know how squeamish she is around any reptiles. They remind her of snakes."

Nathan hung his head sheepishly, "But it's so much fun." He protested.

"Fine, just remember. We know what you're afraid of too." A short girl appeared from a thicket of berries. The baseball hat in her slender fingers was piled high with berries. She sat down by the fire on another log.

Nathan nodded solemnly, "Alright Jon."

"Is your new bow almost ready?" Jon asked in her Texan twang. She wrapped handfuls of berries in large leaves and buried them deep in the hot coals at the edge of the fire.

Nathan winced, "Yup, this will be the best yet. I can't get over how you never get burned when you do that!"

Jon sighed and stirred the pot over the fire, "Obviously my 'other' parent has to do with fire since it doesn't burn me."

"I guess," Nathan dug in his pack and pulled out a bow string, "It would be nice if our 'other' parent gave us all a magical item. You know, some way to hide our weapons." He quickly strung his new bow.

Jon's face tightened and she looked away, "We have the perimeter safeguard." She eyed a small glowing rod sitting by the fire.

"Yeah, that's kind of too late, ain't it? I mean…" Nathan took a deep breath, "She's… gone now."

Austin cleared his throat, "Time to eat?" He grabbed a stack of bowls at his feet. "Kass! Hurry it up! You'd think you're a daughter of Aph…" his voice died out. "Just hurry." He called.

Kass stalked into the clearing, "Can we decide where we're heading next as we eat? Please."

Jon spooned the gruel into the bowls and scooped the roasted berries on top, "Sure. Austin."

Austin dug a wrinkled map out of his old ragged jacket, "'Kay. So… right now we're in West Virginia." he unfolded the map as he ate his breakfast.

"New York!" Nathan shouted.

"Yeah. It's noisy. It'll distract us," Kass whispered.

Austin hesitated, seeing the trapped look on Jon's face. He studied the map closely, "Here" He put his finger down on a small peninsula just outside of Manhattan. "We can set up camp there." He looked at Jon, "Can we get there?"

"Close to it at least." Jon started packing away the bowls and pot, "Time to clean up."

Each grabbed their bedrolls and tied them up. Then they strapped them to their back packs. Jon put the bowls into her backpack as well. "Hey." Austin stopped right before he put out the fire. "How are we going to do this?"

"I'll use the lighter." Jon pulled a lighter from her jean pocket. Austin sighed and put out the fire. Jon picked up the glowing rod and whispered, "Omikron".

"Let's go." Austin said. They crowded around and wrapped their arms around each other. Jon clicked on the lighter and looked into the flame. "Outside Manhattan, Five miles." Nathan winced slightly as the flame grew bigger until it engulfed them. Total blackness filled their vision and a violent wind tore at their clothes. Slowly the wind died down and light resumed. Kass opened her eyes first and gasped.

**Yeah I know a cliff hanger in the first chapter. I like them. I don't think there will be another one for a while. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

They all looked around in confusion. They were crowded on a small ledge on an odd looking cliff, "Is that a camp?" Nathan pointed to a cluster of cabins and a house down below.

"There are stables," Kass pointed.

"Where are we?" Austin asked.

Jon put the lighter in her pocket, "No clue. Should we climb down?" She took a step closer to the edge.

"Rockwall activation. Full Lava Mode," a monotone woman's voice announced.

"Lava Mode?" Nathan asked.

"Look out!" Austin pulled Jon away from the edge as a rock fell past.

"Lava…" Kass was staring at the red liquid that was inching its way up the cliff.

"Climb!" Austin shoved Nathan and Kass to the cliff wall. The four of them dug their toes into the cliff and scrambled upward. Kass shrieked when she slipped but Austin grabbed her arm and swung her higher up. "Hurry up, Jon!" he shouted. Jon jerked her gaze away from the lava and climbed faster.

"Help!" Kass screamed.

"Just keep climbing," Austin hollered. He deflected a large rock from falling on top of Nathan.

"We can't! We're trapped," Nathan had seen ahead of them where a ledge jutted out too far for them to climb over. "We can't go around." Lava had surrounded them on both sides. The four of them huddled under the ledge.

"Are we going to die?" Kass's voice trembled.

"We'll think of something." Austin assured her. He saw Jon staring at the lava thoughtfully, "What's your idea?" He shouted as another rock plunged past.

"We're leaving. My way," Jon announced.

"How?" Nathan cried in hysteria.

"Lava is fire!" Jon exclaimed, "It will be messy, but I can do it!"

"Then do it now!" Austin reached out and grabbed a hold of Nathan and Kass drawing them closer together. Jon reached out and grabbed Nathan's other hand. Warily she stretched out a foot and touched the lava. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and gasped. The other kids yelped as all the air was squeezed out of their lungs. Soot swirled in the air around them and settled on their skin and clothes. Kass cried out as she fell and his something hard. The others made noises of surprise as they landed on her. Jon coughed violently as soot exploded around them.

She opened her eyes and jerked back at the sight of white marble, "Where… where are we?" she asked under her breath.

Carefully they stood up. "How'd we get here" Austin looked at Jon, "Do you know where here is?

Jon shook her head, soot flying, "I just directed us in the nearest fire." She say the iron brazier behind them, "That one apparently."

"So…?" Austin asked.

"Uh, guys," Nathan said, "I think we're still at the camp."

Kass scoffed, "How would you… know…" She trailed off as the rest turned around and saw tables full of campers. Everyone was staring at them. Nathan and Kass scooted closer to Jon and Austin.

Jon saw the old guy at a nearby table first along with… "Is that a centaur?" she whispered.

The old man suddenly leaned forward staring at them intently for a second before leaning back, "Well, Chiron. More demigods. They look a bit more of a mess as usual but considering they appeared by the fire, I'm not that surprised."

"Where are we?" Austin asked.

"Camp Halfbood," the centaur walked to them. Jon stiffened but only Austin noticed. "This might come as a shock to you but…"

"One of our parents are mortal while the other is a Greek god or goddess?" Nathan asked sarcastically.

Everyone looked surprised. "Yeah, how did you know?" Chiron asked.

"Like we didn't guess it," Nathan snorted, "We've been living on our own for a while."

"Yeah. We know what we've been attacked by constantly. Jon's carrying a magical gift from Zoe's mom…" Kass looked down sadly.


	4. Notifications and Apologizes

**I am really sorry but I had entered the wrong chapter. Got ahead of myself. I really didn't mean to. I need to type out my next three or four chapters but I need to find the time. I will try!**


End file.
